A Little Miracle
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Every day changes in one way or another. (Prequel to Life Doesn't Stand Still and Baby's Day Out.)


"Causing trouble in there?" Blake asked as she rested her hand on Carly's stomach, Sachi kicking crazily.

"She's normally sleeping now… maybe she senses something's off." Carly answered.

"Yeah, I hope Harleigh's the same." Blake said, resting her own hand on her stomach. "She was kicking crazy last night and I told Franklin to talk to her, so I can get some sleep. And yet it work."

"Kids can be restless." Carly said, cringing slightly as one of Sachi's tiny feet hit her ribs.

"Was that her?" Blake asked.

"Yep, strong little girl." Carly says as she gently massaged the now sore part of her body.

Blake slowly rubbed her swollen stomach as she felt Harleigh moving, indicating that she's up.

"Harleigh Rae, you're up already?"

"They don't sleep for long." Carly responded before seeing Blake grip the armrest and carefully sitting up. "Blake, you okay? Want me to find Franklin?"

"Yes, please…" Blake said, before closing her eyes breathing in and out.

Carly carefully stood up, looking around for Franklin… she grabbed the overnight bag and keys when Franklin's phone went to voicemail.

Something wasn't right and she knew it, Franklin said he would only be gone for a few minutes.

Carly helped Blake outside and into the Buffalo S, driving to Mount Zonah. When Blake was settled into a room, Carly called Carter.

"Time?" Carter asked.

"Yes and we can't find Franklin! Something ain't right!" Carly said, Carter trying to calm his niece.

"Oh my God… she's coming." Blake said quietly after feeling water trail down her legs.

"I'll find him, stay with her!" Carter said before they hung up, Carly letting Blake squeeze her hand and lightly rubbing her left hand up and down Blake's back.

At the same time, Carter drove around and when he did find Franklin, he had also found Trevor. Turning angry, Carter hit Trevor with the car before throwing the passenger door open and letting Franklin in.

"That crazy fuck snatched me!" Franklin said, slamming the door after buckling up.

"I don't fuckin' care about him now. Blake's in labor!" Carter said, driving off.

Reaching the hospital, Franklin was by Blake's side and Carter and Carly saw Johnny run in, also bruised up… and Carter saw anger in Carly's eyes, knowing that she had had it with Trevor's insanity.

"Don't stress, okay? Not good to do that." Johnny replied, rubbing Carly's back and resting his right hand on Carly's stomach as Sachi kicked.

"Ahhhh!" Blake screamed out loudly, pushing.

"Keep breathing, Blakie, you're doing great." Carly said reassuringly, Blake squeezing both hers and Franklin's hands.

The waiting room was crowded with anxious friends and family… but 16 hours later, the loud cries of Harleigh Rae Clinton turned the anxiety to relief.

Harleigh was cleaned off, weighed with her weight being 7 pounds and 18 ounces, her being 20 inches long. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and Blake was holding her, Blake and Franklin smiling.

"She's beautiful…" Carly whispered as happy tears fell, Harleigh babbling as her blue eyes opened.

"I know… I love her so much." Blake said, kissing Harleigh's forehead. "She caused me so much pain, but she's here."

"Hi, Harleigh Bear." Franklin responded, Harleigh wrapping her tiny right hand around his index finger.

"Harleigh Bear?" Blake asked, giggling.

"That's a cute nickname." Carly said, Harleigh cooing in agreement.

"Well… I love it." Blake responded, smiling down at Harleigh.

Franklin held Harleigh for a bit and introduced her to everyone… and then she saw Carter and babbled at him before she was placed into his arms.

"Harleigh, you are such a cutie pie, yes you are." Carter said, Harleigh babbling at him still onto his index finger.

"Aww, how cute." Tracey said, kissing Harleigh on her forehead.

Carly was next to hold Harleigh and was nervous about doing so… but Blake reached over and rested her hand on Carly's right shoulder.

"So tiny…" Carly whispered.

"Remember when Charlie was that small?" Blake asked, Carly nodding. "I promise you won't break her."

Carly relaxed more, Harleigh babbling in contentment before falling asleep in her aunt's arms as Franklin returned with a stuffed yellow bunny.

"Franklin, what is that?" Blake asked.

"A little bunny for our little baby girl." Franklin answered as Harleigh woke up and babbled at the bunny.

 **A few days later…**

Harleigh fussed slightly, the lace detailing of the christening gown itching her arms.

"I know, Harleigh Bear…" Blake said, Franklin holding his baby girl in his arms.

"It'll be off before you know it, kiddo." Carly replied, kissing Harleigh on her forehead.

At the church, Harleigh was in Blake's arms as the priest began the christening ceremony.

Once at home, Harleigh was much happier in her yellow and white onesie that had small three small ducks on it while and holding her bunny.

Blake was in the rocking chair as she held her baby girl in one arm, while having a cute pink baby bottle that has butterflies on it in the other hand.

"That's much better, Harleigh Bear." Blake said as Harleigh drank from the bottle, Carly stretched out on the couch and resting one hand on her stomach while she sang to Sachi.

Harleigh babbled in curiosity, confused as to why her aunt was singing.

"She's singing that song to your cousin, Sachi." Blake said, while she stood up from the rocking chair as she sat down next to her.

"They'll understand when they're a bit older." Carly says.

A knock startled them, Blake handing Harleigh to Carly before going over and answering the door… her eyes narrowing when she saw Trevor.

"Hey there, kiddo." Trevor said, Carly instinctively holding Harleigh close to her and Harleigh resting her tiny hands on Carly's stomach.

"Uncle T…" Blake said, walking backwards to Carly and Harleigh.

"What? No _"Hey, Uncle T."_ from you?" Trevor asked Carly as Blake held Harleigh.

"No… because you haven't been him in over a decade. Or in these past few years." Carly said, rubbing her stomach as Sachi kicked.

Harleigh started babbling in curiosity, as Blake looked at her daughter and started shushing her, which caught Trevor's attention.

"What was that?!" Trevor demanded, Harleigh babbling angrily at him.

"It's my baby, what do you think?" Blake asked, holding Harleigh close to her.

"I want to know what _it_ said-" Trevor starts to shout, Blake and Harleigh turning startled when they saw Carly grab a taser gun and shock Trevor with it.

"What she said was that she knows you didn't come here just to visit, you just can't stop trying to hurt us!" Carly growled.

Harleigh started fussing loudly as her blue eyes were closed and Blake looked down, rocking her until she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a purple soothie bear pacifier.

Harleigh calmed down as Trevor stood up, leaving in frustration.

"I didn't want to do that in front of her. Sorry." Carly said after closing and locking the door.

"It's alright. You did the right thing." Blake said, before walking towards the nursery, placing Harleigh into the crib along with the yellow bunny rabbit plushie.

Harleigh babbled, Blake guessing it was about the taser.

"What? Did the mean man looked funny?" Blake asked, having her hands on the railing.

Harleigh babbled and laughed, Blake laughing as well.

"Yeah, he won't be back anymore." Blake said, poking her tummy as Harleigh giggled before grabbing the yellow bunny rabbit plushie and started playing with it.

Blake knew however that Trevor would never back down willingly.

' _Treat us like the enemies? We'll see about that!'_ Blake thought.

To protect the future generation, Trevor had to be dealt with.

Later into the day, Michael, Norah and Charlie met up with everyone else, Charlie making silly faces at Harleigh and Harleigh giggling.

"Hey, precious." Michael said, looking down at Harleigh in her pink and white baby swing. "Harleigh Bear, you're just like your mother, yes you are."

Harleigh babbled while her soothie pacifier fallen out of her mouth, landing on her blanket covering her.

"Makes me wonder who Sachi will take after." Carter responded after Blake rinsed it and put it in Harleigh's mouth, Harleigh babbling.

But Norah saw the look in Carly's eyes when Carter said that and the two walked onto the patio.

"Had to taser him… he's never gonna listen, Aunt Norah." Carly whispered as the two hugged.

"He needs help… I just pray to God that he gets the help he needs, but Carter, Franklin and Michael thinks the other way." Norah said, letting go.

"With Trevor, he sees everyone else as the problem…" Carly said, Norah seeing the knife scar on Carly's left arm from four years ago when Trevor tried to slice Carly's arm off.

"I see, Carly… you better protect that little baby, and tell Johnny and even Blake that." Norah said.

"Sachi's part of our lives now, same with Harleigh… they're innocent." Carly said, Norah resting her left hand on Carly's stomach and feeling Sachi's tiny right foot kick at her in response.

Carly and Blake looked at each other, nodding at each other and Johnny and Franklin knowing what their wives were thinking.

Trevor couldn't be a part of their lives anymore… not if he didn't accept the little ones.

It was a while after dinner that Carly closed her eyes for a nap, Johnny's arms around her as Blake put Harleigh down for a nap.

"I think I better get her on home soon." Johnny says as he lightly stroked Carly's hair.

"Yeah, we had a long day." Blake said.

"Especially with Harleigh Bear in the crib now." Franklin said, he and Blake kissed.

Johnny picked Carly up into his arms before standing up, a small 'crick' echoing from his back.

"I'm getting old." Johnny muttered, Carly and Blake hugging.

"Give her a hug and kiss goodnight for me." Carly whispered.

"I will, Carly Jade." Blake said, before resting a hand on her stomach. "Sachi let Mommy get some sleep tonight, okay?"

"I hope she does." Carly replied before she and Johnny left, Blake and Franklin sitting down.

"What a crazy day." Franklin responded.

"Yeah, it sure was." Blake said, moving closer to Franklin. She rested her head on his right shoulder, having her arm around him.

"Harleigh's sleeping now, dreaming peaceful dreams… and before we know it, Sachi will be here. Our crazy family's getting bigger." Franklin whispered with a smile.

"I can't wait to see her, baby…" Blake said, before closing her blue eyes.

"Me either." Franklin replied as they kissed, his eyes closing as the two decided to rest.

Their family, immediate and extended, was growing in numbers… the two knew that it would be a while though before more kids joined it.

But it would all be worth it to see the future generation of the Clinton/Klebitz/De Santa/Missildine family.


End file.
